


we'll go down together

by misszuipperips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angel Family, Character Death, Emotional Trauma, Gen, Gore, Sad, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse, idk if michael and lucifer are teenagers but it feels like they are, they're certainly not older than 20 yo, trust me there's a lot of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszuipperips/pseuds/misszuipperips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stealing a boat and they're getting out of here. It's them against the world- everything else might be going to shit, but they still have each other.<br/>(aka a zombie AU where Michael and Lucifer are just trying to survive, despite everything going horribly wrong.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll go down together

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a short prompt thing for an AU, but then it got wildly out of control and became a story. enjoy it. tell me what you think.

He did not pray much these days; there wasn’t enough time for him to safely stop to pray. He had to constantly keep moving, because otherwise they’d get him and he promised Lucifer that they’d meet up in two days time at the lighthouse.

   Lucifer was supposedly getting a boat for them to stay on, and Michael was supposed to collect non-perishables and weapons so that they could survive while they waited it out.

         His grip on the gun was shaky, and he tried to slow his breathing and stay the panic that came with remembering what had happened to the rest of their family.

                     He still didn’t understand how this had all happened.  
   Everything had been perfectly _normal_ , and then this suddenly happened.

                         Now almost everyone he knew was **dead** (or worse).

      He grabbed canned food and shoved it into his backpack, scanning the store quickly for other occupants. He internally swore (because making any kind of noise was a bad idea), and he grabbed some bottles of water before edging his way to the exit.

             He sighed in relief when he made it out safely, making his way to the car he’d stolen and driving off as quickly as he could. He didn’t want to hang around this ghost town for any longer than he had to— besides, he still needed to get to his brother.

(Castiel had been bitten by something after playing in the long grass outside their home— he’d screamed that it had been a person, and the bite marks backed that up, but it was more important to get him to a hospital in case it was an animal. The bite had been wrapped up and cleaned, and they’d taken him home.  
They didn’t realise their mistake until Castiel bit Gabriel after his brother had gone to see what was wrong with their little brother.

Michael had told his siblings that it had been rabies, and that they needed to leave Castiel alone. Lucifer had known that Michael knew it wasn’t rabies, but how do you tell ten year olds that your brother had become a zombie?

Michael had found Gabriel lying on the floor in Castiel’s room, blood staining the white carpet as their little brother, who had never so much as swatted a fly, chewed on his arm. He was still alive at that point, and the look he gave Michael made his brother shakily raise the gun he’d taken from their dad’s desk and shoot them both in the head.

He’d thrown up after it, and he couldn’t stop crying. Lucifer had to force their siblings into the car while Michael sat on the floor and furiously repeated prayers for forgiveness.)

                    He gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turning white as he tried to distract himself from the memories of how this had all started. He took a shuddering breath and focused on getting to his destination.

(Raphael had cried for the first time in years as they drive away from their home, and she’d screamed at Michael and Lucifer to take them back home because she’d understood that _they were never going back_.

Michael had sat in the passenger’s seat as Lucifer drove, trembling hands clasped together as he repeated the Lord’s Prayer again and again. Lucifer had eventually slapped his hands and told him to shut the fuck up; Michael just closed his mouth and tried to forget seeing Gabriel being torn apart by Castiel.

Two days later, when they were at a supermarket, they heard glass smashing in the parking lot. He looked to their car and barely stopped himself from screaming— a horde of zombies had grouped around the car where Raphael, Naomi, Samandriel, and Balthazar had been. He looked back to Lucifer with a pale face, and his brother grabbed his hand and told him to take as much as he could because they were leaving _right now_.

They’d stolen a car from out the back of the store and Lucifer had driven them far away, but Michael had still heard the screams of his siblings from that car. He had recognised the sound of Samandriel screaming his name, because he’d heard it plenty of times when Samandriel had come up to him in tears and complained about falling over. Michael had always comforted him and hugged him, but this wasn’t something that Michael could protect his little brother from.

He’d known it was his fault as they’d driven away, because he had been the one to originally suggest that they stop to get some supplies.)

              “Shit,” he hissed as he swerved the car to avoid wreckage.

           Now was _not_ the time to get lost in memories. He had to keep driving, and he had to keep collecting supplies for the boat trip that would get them out of this hellhole.

     He drove through the night, stopping for four hours to sleep before he continued. He’d become acclimatised to a lack of sleep, and he knew that it was dangerous to try and stay somewhere overnight and get a proper amount of sleep.

   He stopped by more stores, stealing more food and water and clothing, and then he continued driving. He had to be at the location in less than a day now— the hope that bloomed within him at the idea of escaping all this kept him going.

                         Of course, all good things had to come to an end.

He was piling the supplies up at the beach where Lucifer had said to meet, and he’d been too busy looking out for the sign of a boat when he’d felt something bite him.

 _ **Fuck**_.

           He turned around and shot the zombie, but it was really too late. He stared blankly at the bleeding bite in his leg, too shocked to really comprehend the fact that he was infected. He tried to ignore the pain long enough to get everything ready for Lucifer.

     On the bright side, there’d be more food and water for Lucifer now. Maybe he’d actually survive all of this. He smiled weakly at that thought, his hands shaking and the bite on his leg turning black and infected.

                  He’d never thought that he’d die like this, honestly. He’d always thought that he’d survive this with Lucifer— it was supposed to be them against the world, after all.

  He leant against the car, shifting his weight onto his good leg as he waited. He knew he should just kill himself to stop himself from hurting Lucifer, but he had to know if Lucifer would find him.

(Anna had been off visiting a friend when they’d fled their home, and Michael had forgotten about the fact that she wasn’t with them until he’d seen a flash of red hair in a pack of undead. He’d pressed himself up against the window of the car, and he began crying after he recognised the dress that she had been wearing. It had been her favourite dress; she’d always worn it for special occasions and for church.

It was torn and ripped and covered in blood; she’d be horrified at the state of it if she were alive. But she wasn’t— she was just another mindless monster, and Michael had to let her go.

He’d pulled back from the window, refusing to answer Lucifer’s questions about what he had been staring at.)

          He only had a few hours left before he became one of them and he could faintly hear the sound of a boat engine. He grinned hysterically as the sound got louder, because Lucifer had done it.

   Lucifer was going to make it out of this shit hole, and he was going to **survive**.

            He looked up when he heard Lucifer’s voice calling out for him to shift his ass and get their supplies on board, and he limped over to the pile and dragged it over to the water. He began passing their supplies across to Lucifer, murmuring prayers for forgiveness and Lucifer’s safety as he did so.

      He looked up at Lucifer’s beaming face, and he started crying again. Lucifer frowned and pulled his brother up onto the boat, marking the tears down as ones of relief. He looked to the shore, where zombies were slowly starting to appear, and he started the boat up.

Michael leaned against the railing of the boat, one hand resting on his bitten leg and one hand holding the gun he’d stolen so long ago from their father’s desk drawer. He looked at Lucifer as he drove the boat away from the shore, and he placed the trigger against his forehead.

(He wanted his body to fall off the boat so that Lucifer didn’t have to deal with it.)

  He pulled the trigger, his head flinging back at the force of the bullet. He tipped off the boat, his body hitting the water with a splash. He’d died instantly— he had shot himself in the head, after all.

     Lucifer turned at the gunshot, and he screamed at the sight of his older brother’s body floating in the water. He still hadn’t seen the bite mark on Michael’s leg— he’d never realised that Michael had been infected.

      He was far away from shore, _alone_ , with his brother’s corpse slowly floating away from him.

        He swallowed once, stopping the boat. He raised an arm to the bandage on his arm, feeling the bite mark and wincing in pain. He was going to tell Michael that he’d been bitten once they were further out— he was going to make sure that Michael survived this.

He started crying while he stood alone in a boat full of supplies, because he was going to turn into a zombie and neither of them was going to survive.


End file.
